


You don't Feel the Same

by talinatera



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Depression, Drabble, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talinatera/pseuds/talinatera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty is feeling down in the dumps after being dumped</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr on my Scotty account, and I recently uncovered it and decided to dust it off, freshen it up, and post it over here as I am rather pleased with it. 
> 
> This short story was inspired by the song "Not in that Way" by Sam Smith 
> 
> Who ever broke up with Scotty is left up for the reader to decide. 
> 
> I own nothing except the idea, and the mistakes

Scotty sighed as the door behind him slid closed. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to forget the last twelve hours. He breathed deeply and let it out in a huff. He toed his shoes off and slid them away from the door. It had started off as a simple enough work day. Just normal engineering problems to deal with. He might have gone as far to say it had been an enjoyable day, or at least could have been. Then the one person who he had loved with everything he had, decided that it wasn’t working out with them and wanted to try new things. Scotty scowled and ran a hand over his head. “Of course we need tah beh civil with one another. For we're on this ship fer tha next four years.” He muttered under his breath. He scowled and walked over to his personal reserve of Scotch. He poured himself a glass and downed it in one swallow. “Don’t take it personally Scott, it just wasn’t workin out fer us.” He frowned and poured himself another glass, his brows creasing as he watched the liquid flow into the glass. 

Of course it hadn’t just been that. Oh no, if had been just that he would have been able to handle it. He would have gone about his day and lose himself in the workings of the ship. But no he couldn't have a normal day for him to work through his emotions, no they had to go trespassing on some space that was held by hostiles that had not taken kindly to the Enterprise entering their territory. They had taken it so poorly that the Enterprise didn't even have time to explain what had happened and that if given enough time they would turn around and leave. This species only took the call to tell them they were going to be destroyed. So they had spent the rest of the time having to get themselves out of that situation, keeping Scotty swamped in engineering as he ran from one thing to another to keep the ship together and functioning. So he hadn’t had a moment to process that the relationship he’d thought had been going swimmingly just that morning was now over, and the other person in question no longer wished for daily communication. At all. 

He took a sip of his drink then set it down as he got undressed. He grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Of course he had naturally checked up on the person in question and they had quickly made it known that they were fine, then asked for all contact to end as much as possible. Claiming that since they weren't apart of the same team there was no real reason for him to worry and check up when things happened on the ship. 'After all, you didn't check on anyone else did you?' The question still rang through his head. At least avoiding them wasn't a task that'd be hard, after all he worked in Engineering and they did not. He draped his shirt over the back of a chair then slipped out of his pants. But what right did they have to ask something like that? Was it now against the rules for him to care? He had checked on a couple of others... Like Bones... and Keenser. He'd know if the others had been hurt... He stepped over to where he kept his clothes and dug out a pair of boxers to sleep in and changed them out with the ones he'd had on. Then he picked his drink back up and sat down on the bed with a huff. 

He looked at the amber liquid in his glass and started to swirl it around. How could they not want him to care anymore? Had he done something so awful that the mere thought of him still worried was revolting? His thoughts drifted back to when they'd first met. It had seemed so… right. He didn’t understand what had happened. He had thought everything was going wonderfully. But apparently he had been the only one who had thought that. “Wha tha hell happened?” He scowled and finished that glass as well. He could practically see Keenser giving him that look he always gave him when he was going to drink too much, but he pushed the thought aside and got up to make himself another one. It didn’t matter anyways, he wasn’t due for another shift for quite some time; he had all the time in the world to nurse the hangover. He'd have enough time to get over any… disadvantages he might experience from this. He took the glass back to the bed and set it on the side table before climbing onto the bed. 

If he really stopped to think about it he knew it would be alright. He knew it would, but at that moment he was perfectly fine with wallowing in his depression. He clicked on the music player next to his bed, and let his eyes slip shut a moment as the song came on. It had been a gift from his nephew, both the player and the music. He had thought both silly things to take on the ship at the time, but now he was thankful to have them. He turned the volume up, positive that the people around him were on their shifts so he wouldn't bother anyone. He just wanted to forget everything from the past twelve hours. He just wanted to forget… He took another swallow then closed his eyes and settled back on the pillow. He let the music wash over him and let his mind go blank. Quite a feat for the engineer who’s mind was always working trying to figure out the next problem. He took a breath in and muttered, “Aw hell, I was fine afore we were goin out I’ll be fine now.” 

He took a breath and finished his glass before he settled back into the bed determined to fall asleep. He was not going to mope about this one. So it hadn't worked out for them, that wasn’t a failure, it was a lesson. A rather normal lesson in all honesty. And quite frankly he shouldn’t be pursuing a relationship of any kind while they were on a mission.  No, this was certainly for the best. Sure they had gotten pretty intimate with each other, and sure he had never let himself feel so close with someone since High-school… All of that didn’t matter. This was for the best. Better it end now in civility then later in chaos and a blur of emotions… this way only one of them hurt… He draped an arm over his eyes and didn’t try to stop the tears as they started to creep down his face. This was for the best… it hurt like hell, but it was only him that hurt. The other person… they didn’t hurt at least. It was only him and he could lose himself in his work. Yes, this was for the best.


End file.
